Forbidden to Wed
by Illead
Summary: This follows a new story, with Drosslemeyer's characters, including Uzura. Rated T for violence. Rue becomes Kraehe late, late into the story, and only sporadically. Ahiru/Tutu & Rue/Kraehe are 16, Mytho is 19, and Fakir is 18. Will continue as reviews go up. Basically, it's Ahiru & Mytho as a fix, with some Rue and Fakir. Same themes as the anime, different events.
1. Ch 1: Swan, the Knight, and the Prince

**Forbidden to Wed**

"_Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, destined to marry the Crown Princess Rue, of the Raven's court and bloodline. Though he never wished to love her, he had long accepted his pending marriage, his fate to rule the kingdom. One day, however, upon seeing a beautiful girl that was both a graceful dancer and a truly beautiful girl, he longed to marry that one person. Yet when he voiced his desires to his royal parents, they said no. In reply, the prince simply said, "Then I will make her love me, and you shall see your error." Yet how would be obtain such a beautiful girl...?"_

_Chapter 1: A New Storyteller_

Mytho looked longingly out the window at her, down in the center square. She was so... So beautiful, that girl in the white tutu and white hair. But now the girl had vanished, causing Mytho to frown. Even if she never stayed for long, he yearned for her. With a sickening lovesick sigh, he heard a knock at the door of his room.

"P-Prince Mytho, the king requests you immediately." It was Ahiru, Lady Rue's personal maid, an overall klutz. "Lady R-Rue is waiting, too, sir..." Silence. "S-Sir?" Upon opening the door, she saw his bare shoulder, blushing madly, redder than her hair. "I-I'll wait outside to escort you." Shutting the door almost velevetly, her face was still red.

"Ahiru, isn't Lady Rue always coming to get me? Why have you?" Mytho opened the door upon saying that, hair still wild and looking dashing. "I would like to know." He firmly put his hands on her shoulders, not realizing how close his face was, two inches apart from hers.

"F-Fakir told me that Lady Rude told him to tell me to get you to see the k-k-king." Ahiru went to scoot away, however, Mytho grabbed her hand.

"Ahiru, let me miss it. I want answers." Mytho looked straight at her eyes, as they widened, faces an inch apart. "_**Now**_." Then je backed away from her, still keeping her at arms length. "I also want to ask you something."

"I-I..." Ahiru again attempted to flee, but a bell chimed in the distance, distracting her, making Mytho wonder why. "I have to go..." She ran quickly, not tripping this time, almost with grace... "P-Please don't follow me!" Calling this down a halway, and out of pure impulse, he chased after. She was speaking 'round a corner. He kept hidden, and she wasn't speaking to him. "F-Fakir, I c-can't do it!'

"You can and will, Ahiru! If it was already written by someone, you must. You're part of it and so is he!" Fakir, the gardner. He was always shifty, Mytho thought. "_**If**_ you don't, he's doomed. Did you get him to follow you?" Now they spoke in whispers, hushed and hard to hear.

"I-I think so... Yes, I think I did." Ahiru giggled, causing Mytho himself to blush, but he heard her sigh quietly, in which he frowned. She spoke as loud as Fakir again.

"Foolish girl. He was supposed to come _**with**_ you, baka!" Mytho heard her whimper, in which he came out of hiding.

"What did you-" Mytho saw Ahiru holding her cheek, a slap mark on it. Then he held her close to him, protecting her from Fakir, he thought. "You slapped her. You demon." The prince growled. "How _**dare**_ you? Why I ought to-"

Fakir inwardly smiled, scowling on his outside appearance. So part one of their plan worked well. He was so predictable! With a glare to Mytho, he looked to him coldly. "Back away from her. _**Now**_. Mytho, I'm warning you! Prince or not, you must obey me." So he could stand his ground after all.

"Fakir, you foolish gardner, you do _**not**_ hit a lady!" Still holding her close, she began to blush. He had hit her out of anger, so she was glad to be safer with Mytho than Fakir, for now. "A-Are you alright, Ahiru? You're face is really red..." Mytho looked to her gingerly.

"I-I'm fine." Then Ahiru panicked. "D-Do you hear that? The guards! They're closing in on our location, Fakir!" They were not supposed to be in the castle, they were to be outside with the other servants. It was servant wash day, after all.

Fakir's black eyes widened like large coal, as he looked to Ahiru's scared ones. "Stupid gaurds." Then he looked to Mytho, offering his hand. "Prince Mytho, will you help us?"

"Alright, but if you put _**one hand **_on Ahiru like this again, I will punish you, gardner." Mytho shook his hand hesitatntly, a white strand of hair falling to the ground. "Where are we going?" He was surprised when innocent Ahiru answered, with a shudder.

"To the Storybook Jungle, where our story really begins. The forest where all your dreams come to mind, and become real in consequence. You need to be brave and front everything boldly, keeping your thoughts and emotions at bay. Anything happens in the jungle, Prince, anything." A second noontime bell chimed, and Ahiru now looked different. First it was her clothing, which became a beautiful white tutu, leotards, and dance top. Then her hair turned a mix of white and red; and finally, she had point shoes. Nice, pink point shoes.

"You mean, Ahiru, you're-" She nodded softly, a light smile, a beautiful smile, a hand on his lips. "-That girl? The princess below my window, Princess Tu-" She nodded, and he stopped talking, much to Fakir and Ahiru's relief. Fakir put a cloak of his bag, which held a large book and quite a sum of paper and pencils, in it, and put it over himself, hood covering his face. "Fakir, what-"

"Prince Sigfried, if you can follow us, don't wait too long! The mirror, it will open for you to find us, and then go in in, no questons asked." This was, obviously, to Mytho, then looked to Fakir. "The sword?"

"Tell. No one," Fakir said in a very low voice, as Mytho got it to be for him, and he noded to Ahiru, or, Tutu, gravely. "I have the sword, my Lady." Bowing low, he kissed her hand. After that, a portal in the wall opened, a dark light, as Fakir stepped in, offering his hand for Tutu, Mytho's true love, as she took it gracefully, kissing Mytho on the cheek.

"We will meet again soon, Sigfried." Tutu smiled graciously, and they were gone. Guards them found him there, composure and all, as he marched himself calmly to the throne room. In which, the guards had seen weirder, and shrugged it off. The hallway light up again, and they didn't even notice.

Once in the throne room, he looked to his father and Rue, his bride-to-be in two years. "Father, my Lady." He bowed to each, kissing Rue's hand chastly.

"Mytho, we have come to a... Proposition." His father shifted uneasily. Mytho seemed to space out, so he spoke again. "My son?"

"I... I can't marry Lady Rue. I wish to marry another, a more pure lady." Mytho spoke boldly, looking directly into his father's eyes. "A lady of white, not black, father."

"White? Black?" The king looked to Rue, who smiled innocently with a shrug. Inside, Rue was seething. Tutu, of course. That little wench. But she remained composed, completely composed. "Explain yourself, Mytho."

"She is white, father, simply white, and can dance well." Mytho obviously knew how this went, so he gave little away. Rue lost composure, her red eyes narrowing at Mytho, and her black hair becoming more composed, without the erect group of hair at the back of her head. Her clothing was not the green colored dress that complimented her 16-year-old body, but an indecent crow's feather dress, a hideous, uneven tutu, and crow feather ballet shoes, laced on their own accord. "Lady Rue?"

"How _**dare **_you! You are mine, _**only**_ mine!" A black funnel rose beneath her.

His father, in a trance, eyes clouded over, obeyed her words. "You are Lady Rue's... You may not." He dazedly spoke, then spoke more directly, rising to stand from his chair. "You may _**not**_ marry that maiden, when I have picked you a perfectly beautiful maiden with us now!" Coldly, he sent the guards to carry him out, sinking into his chair, head in his hands. The trance wore off, and he was left empty.

Mytho, however, spoke before he was dragged out, "I love her and she will love me! You will see, Father, Lady Rue. She will marry me, and that is final!" Silence filled the room when the door softly shut, making Rue come out of her rage. Again normally dressed, she chased after the guards.

"Mytho! Mytho!" With no memory of what she had done, she wanted to know why his father sent him out so harshly. It had to be something the king disagreed on. That maiden, perhaps? Then she heard a voice, a very feminine voice call out from his room, his locked room:

"Sigfried! Danger! Hel-" The sound cut off. Then she ehard clanging, and soon after, Mytho's voice:

"Tutu!"

When the door opened by force, or not by force, Rue couldn't tell, the room had no personal belongings, the bed was pristine, and the room was bland, strach room that was very impersonal, but she saw Mytho run into the mirror, so she ran after him. "Mytho!" Then the mirror fogged over, a normal mirror with normal reflections.

Drosslemeyer watched silently, appaled this wasn't his story. Who wrote a story using his characters, anyway? The nerve of- It was older than Tutu's tragic tale, and the author was unknown or to what origon the story was. The Knight, who also wrote stories, the Princesses Kreahe and Tutu, one good and one evil, and the Prince, with all his memories but no idea why he was to follow a girl he knew the name but no recollection of. This sounded really familiar, like his last story, only... He kept most vital memories, just not the storybook connection memories. Maybe she should bring a character of his own in. Exploit his own cast, well, what he ahd left. That would be perfect revenge. Change the story, find a way to make it his.

"Uzura," Drosslemeyer found the puppet, with no strings, from Miss Aido's burnt pieces of wood and ash, his only exploited puppet with strings he'd used with the girl playing Tutu in _Princess _Tutu, with emotions and all, looked up at him. So he took this time to proerly study the child. Big, green eyes, with child-like wonder, a drum, green hair neatly created, and then the whiter skintone. Like Miss Aido, only as a child, yes?

Silently beating her soundless drum, Uzura stared up at the man whose stories all ended and never repeated themselves again. Only problem was, he had no more books left to write, so he couldn't make anymore. "Yes, zora?"

"A new story has begun, a story that's not... Mine. Princess Tutu, Princess Kreahe, Prince Sigfried, the Knight and the writer, and now... I need you. See," he looked down at the child, tender as a father could be. It had to work; "I need you to find Princess Tutu, the Knight, and the Prince, and protect them. Make sure none them die." What did this mystery teller want?

"From who, zora?" Uzura looked confused yet determined.

"Kraehe. Now go." As she left, he debated where that was good or bad, biting his lip and sighing.

"_All you children who love stories, come gather round." - __**Drosslemyer**_


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so... Distant. I've been writing poems and short stories so much lately. I have to do chapter 9 or so of "The Bucket Family" and chapter two on "Forbidden to Wed." Which I will, and then a new _Hetalia _multi-chapter involving Mafia (bad timing, Illiead. You live in the U.S. And that shooting just happened. Idiot.), a bunch of one shots for the same fandom as just listed, and then a **La Cora D'Oro **and **Howl's Moving Castle** of both that will be multi-chapter. So, hang tight and I'll be back soon! Life's a sh*t storm, pardon my language.

_All my love,_

_~Illead_


	3. Ch 2: Kraehe's Mad Father

_Long, long, ago there was a woman who bore six children. Her husband, a very distinguished man, loved her more than life itself; and so, when she died giving birth to a baby girl, of whom she named Kraehe, he began to lose his mind. His five sons, ranging from six to 11, the night of her birth, sent her away, to a legate,where a man took the baby into his care. Their father, the night he found them home without her, grew angry. In doing so, the five children ran into the woods surrounding their home, never to be seen again. Filled with grief, the man wept for the loss of his only family. If he could find his last child again, he knew he would be restored. Though the question was: who was he?_

**Chapter 2: Kraehe's Mad Father**

Uzuru banged on her drum happily, as she walked along. Wherever Ahiru-zora and Fakir-zora went, she wanted to find them. Yet, the only problem was, she had no idea what to do, for is Kraehe was here, or... Rue, perhaps, what did she do? She was made of wood and could burn,despite how she was a free puppet. As she stopped to think, she saw them... Tutu, Fakir, and Mytho. Darting after them, she fell into darkness. "Ahiru-zora?"

There was an audible gasp as a feminine hand released Mytho's own slim hand to hold the child against her. "Uzuru... What are you doing here? Who sent you?" There was such a fierceness behind the words, but the puppet didn't hear it.

"Drosslemeyer-zora sent me, Ahiru-zora."

"That rotten... No matter. Stay with us, Uzuru. You will be a great comfort to us." Fakir scowled at the wall, holding the prince's sword close to him. His gaze shifted to Mytho. "Mytho... I need you to promise all three of us one thing."

Mytho's honey-eyes gaze looked to the darker eyes of the Knight before nodding softly, without hesitation. "Yes, Fakia?"

"Kneel." Fakir gruffly pushed Mytho to be on his knees, finding a light in the dim corridor, the torch light almost out. "Now... Do you promise to guard and protect Princess Tutu for as long as you are able? Don't speak, idiot, I'm not finished. Prince Mytho, will you defend her honor and keep her out of harm when the time calls for it, should I nor Uzuru be there, at all costs... Even to the extent of your own life?"

Mytho nodded quietly, not saying a word. He didn't expect Fakir to place the flat of the blade on his thin shoulders, and certainly didn't expect the very warm Tutu to place the sword's flat blade on the crown of his head. "Tutu..." A memory, distant and long ago, of a little girl with red hair, spinning without any grace but learning from him, an older man, old as he was now. But the memory was stark and distant now.

"Rise, Sir Mytho.. Prince, please remember to aid those who knight you." Tutu smiled sweetly before she gently gave the blade to Fakir, picking up Uzuru and holding her close. "Come, we must go now... She will soon be here. We must get his sanity, for..." She shook her head softly, swan-like hair shaking with it. Hesitantly, she stepped along the corridor.

"Right. Lead the way." Fakir nodded, as he and Mytho followed behind the hesitant fairy tale princess. "Sooner the better. Time is of the essence." He handed Mytho a similar sword to his. "Use this at only dire moments, Mytho. It will be needed along the way."

-Rue-

Rue stormed through the forest, a sigh of annoyance. This wasn't any fair, that she had to chase her own intended through this mucky forest. The forest was dead silent, and she hated this. Then she heard it: a crunch on the forest floor, a leaf or a twig she couldn't tell. The Crown Princess to the Crow line stopped walking altogether, listening for something. Anything.

Nothing. She sighed in relief, going along again, hearing it again. Someone was following her. If she chose another path... She gulped softly before looking around for any sign of someone. Maybe it was just her imagination. Rue continued her journey, biting her lower lip harshly before her red orbs widened. Someone was _right behind her_. She tried to scream for help in the nearly-silent forest, but to no avail. A large, masculine hand covered her slim mouth.

"Don't dare try anything, sister. Come along now. Dad's been missing you for years, and I'm the last of us left." Sister...? She was from the Crow Kingdom, marrying Mytho of another kingdom. Her arms went to strike his hand, and once her mouth was free she turned, suddenly wishing she wasn't. "Not wise, baby sister. You should have died as a baby for killing our mother." He smirked.

"My poor, poor baby sister... Come along. I'll take you home again and... Just maybe, Dad will accept you like he always has. You might make a nice match for him... He always said you looked so much like Mom used to. Such a pretty girl you've become..." The young man grinned, enveloping her nose in a seductive scent that knocked her unconscious. "I love you, baby sister... Once the old man dies you'll be mine." He grinned crookedly, carrying Rue with him.

-Tutu, Fakir, Mytho, and Uzuru-

Tutu pushed the door open to a deluded man, roughly in his mid 30's, with his black hair unruly. "Crow...?"

The man looked up, black eyes wide with disappointment. "Where is my child?"

"She is here, but she is... She is not your child. The world has morphed her."

"Morphed? I sent you and Sir Fakia to _find_ her! You are the only princess of this land and you could not, and _did not_ find her! My Kraehe is still missing!" Crow growled, going to hit her before his eyes fell on Mytho, darting forward before Fakir, and standing in front of Tutu. "You have a new friend?" He smirked, a purr in his voice.

"You do not harm women, sir." Mytho spoke bravely, his bravado not fading yet. "I cannot let you harm her. It would be a morally wrong move on your part."

"Your name, boy? I could make you my son... You could replace my others I scared away."

"That's of little importance. Tutu, I need the puppet." Fakir wouldn't admit his concern, not for Tutu, who he had come to love as her true form, while Ahiru was her... Earthly form. "Crow, we could not save her from being corrupt. I am terribly sorry." Fakir took Uzuru and let Mytho defend Tutu should she need it. It only seemed fair.

"And why, Sir Fakia, could you not save my darling infant? My baby... Why can you not save her?" Crow stared hard at Fakir, a glare slightly. "I could always make your princess my child, though she is not my beautiful wife in appearance." He laughed hollowly to that of a mad man.

"No. Please..."

"No, Prince, he is right. He very well could. Shall you, Crow? For just ten minutes?" Tutu stepped forward with anything less than grace, offering her hand. "Dance with me, if you will. Do not fathers and daughters dance together?"

Crow nodded hesitantly, calmed considerably. He gently took the smaller hand in his own, as they began to dance in the small study all five stood in. "Yes... I will dance with you." Tutu smiled gracefully.

-Rue-

Rue came to as she was set against a tree, feeling the man's stare. "Who... Are you? I have no siblings..."

The young man who looked very much like her laughed softly. "You are, you are, baby sister... And you are mine when the old man dies. There were six of us... As an infant, Mom died, and Father was so distraught that he took to his study. That night all five of us took you away to the world beyond this, which we found by a legate. You are the last of us, and I am the first."

Ruse shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "I don't believe you." Her lips pursed into a frown before he stepped closer, darkly. "You can let me go now. I must find my intended in this forest."

"Crow, my name is Crow, like Dad's. We sent you a kingdom with my name, so you would know it, so I could have you to myself... I see another has taken you. He shall perish." Crow, the son Crow, glared darkly, taking her with him in much the same manner. "He will pay, when you wake he will be dead at my feet."

-Tutu, Fakir, Mytho, and Uzuru-

Tutu placed a hand over the man's heart, a smile lightly as they stopped dancing. He was sedated, and slowly he faded away. She took the gem within her hand and offered it to Mytho. "Eat this, Prince... It is your memory. We are to restore your memory before you return to your world again, and we remain here." She smiled sadly, as she placed it by his mouth, in which he obeyed.

Mytho shut his eyes as he felt something overtake him. He was with the young girl, who was with another boy, a wounded boy... He could only see that much. "Are you...? That girl?"

Ahiru put a finger to her lips, a soft, yet sweet, smile, and took Uzuru back, holding the wide-awake, silent puppet close. "Let us go. I can feel the son of Crow approaching."

Fakir tensed. "We need to hide... He is close." Fakir stayed close to her, dragging Mytho to do the same. "The bedroom... Her bedroom. No one steps foot in there. Make haste."

-Drosselmeyer-

Drosslemeyer cursed under his breath, watching this scene. This wasn't his story, but he already ruined the story... The old storywriter smirked. So the writer of this tale was... He laughed wickedly. They would pay, and he knew just how to do it. "I will find you... I will find you very soon. Be prepared."

"_All you children who love stories, come gather round." - __**Drosslemeyer**_

** For my note: in the story, Tutu is still Ahiru, but Tutu is the true form, whereas Ahiru is the form Mytho falls in love with on the surface. He is, also, an un-aging character as in the anime, but Rue is going to be Rue most of the story. By the end, she will be called Kraehe, since Kraehe, Fakia (who is also Fakir in the non-story Fairy Tale Forest), and Tutu are the true forms and names. I added the eldest son as her sibling for a reason. Please don't be mad. It's all part of a greater scheme.

I really hoped you liked this chapter. This idea took me forever, but Mytho gets memories back instead of heart shards. It's like... Cherry pie, the gems he eats to get memory back. I actually used spell check this time, by the way... Should be few errors in spelling. Sorry you had to wait this long.

All my love,

_~Illead_ **


	4. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Sorry, for the inconvenience… Help me out here. I need an event to put into the stories I'm continuing. Let me know what you wanna see. I've been play writing nonstop and about to finish a Five Act play and start a One Act. So, what do you want to see? Let me know. Thank you…

Love and rainbows,

~Ilead


End file.
